


The Duet

by Zakuya_Kanbara



Series: Earth 25 Stories [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Earth 25 gang, F/M, I actually love what I did with Bruce and Oliver here, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musical References, Musicals, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, The Duet, The Flash s03e17, read to find out, the flash au, we die like robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuya_Kanbara/pseuds/Zakuya_Kanbara
Summary: When both Wally and Kara get trapped in a world created by their own thoughts, how are they going to be able to escape without accidentally dying along the way?Are the others going to be able to save them in time?-This is based on The Flash 3x17
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lar Gand | Mon-El | Valor/Kara Zor-El
Series: Earth 25 Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This. This has been in the works for I don't even know how long at this point. 
> 
> It's my favorite episode of The Flash and I knew that I wanted to be able to incorporate it into the Earth 25 gangs story. 
> 
> There is going to be a few points in the story that are going to be based on some episodes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> SPOILERS!!!!!!
> 
> This fic is based on The Flash 3x17

12 YEARS AGO

[“Singin’ in the rain” playing]

_“I’m singin’ in the rain…”_

“I told you.” Iris said to a seven-year-old Wally. “Everything’s better in song. When you speak, its just words. But when you sing, you open up your soul and let who you really are shine through.”

“Thanks Momma.” This is the first time Wally called Iris mom since being adopted almost a year ago and it seemed as if he did it unconsciously. For him to be able to call her that was a huge step from everything that has happened.

Iris smiled at him teary eyed but made sure that he did not see it. “Hmm. I love you, my beautiful boy.” She kissed his head and brought Wally into a side hug as they continued watching the musical.

“I love you too.” Wally responded.

_“I’m Happy again…”_

\--------------------------------------

PRESENT DAY

_“I’m laughing at clouds so dark up above…”_

“This again?” Roy asked his friend as he came up to him from behind the couch. He was dressed in his usual of blue jeans, nice gray zip-up, and the signature backwards cap. “What are you gonna spend the rest of your life sitting around on the couch? Come on. You’ve been doing this for days. Let’s do something. Let’s go out.” He says this while trying to get Wally off the couch.

Wally was staying with Roy, not wanting to stay in his usual apartment with Dick since they were on a break at the moment, but also not wanting to go home to his parents and have to answer all of their questions.

“No, man, I’m sorry. I don’t feel like going out.” Wally responded. Wally, to put it nicely, looked terrible, he was wearing old sweats and a faded zip up hoodie, with the hood up.

“What is it with you and musicals these days anyway?” Roy asked while picking up the DVD box inspecting it.

“Everything’s better in song.” Wally sounded like a kid.

“Listen, dude, I know you’ve been going through a tough time since Dick broke off the engagement, or, I guess technically, since you broke off the engagement.” Roy was really just confusing himself with the way that he was phrasing things. “Whoever broke off the engagement, it doesn’t matter, I just, I don’t know man. I want to help.” Roy sounded kind of desperate.

“Nothing you can really do.” Wally sadly answered.

“Really? I guess I’m just gonna have to let Mr. Gene Kelly take over cause, Lord knows, I can’t do anything about that.” Roy sarcastically retorted.

_Buzz buzz_

They both receive a text at the same time. “It’s Eliza.”

“Yeah.” Wally dejectedly started to get off the couch to change into something more presentable. He went with his usual of nicer black sweats, black tank top, and a white pullover hoodie. Then they both make their way over to zeta to the Watch Tower.

\--------------------------------------

“Wally, Roy, Garth told me that I should get the Titans here as soon as possible, that there is a situation.” Eliza explained. She was in a purple athletic shirt, black athletic shorts with a purple stripe running along the side and black leggings under.

“A situation? Like what, what is going on?”

_Recognize Supergirl B02, Tempest B06, Mon-El B08_

When they came through the zeta tubes Kara was passed out in Mike’s arms, not moving.

“Kara? What happened to her?” Wally asked worried, rushing to her side.

“We don’t know, but whoever did this is now nowhere to be found.” Garth explained as they rushed her to the med bay.

“Her vitals are low.” Lilith commented hooking her up to machines. “How long has she been like this?”

“A few hours. It took a while to be able to get her back.” Garth responded.

Garth was still in his uniform and so was Mon-El. Lilith was in her civvies of a green dress with matching belt, and a lab coat on top.

Wally sadly looked over at Dick as he walked through the door with Donna, both of them dressed in civvies. Donna was wearing her black skinny jeans, long black boots, black tank top, and a white crop top with black stars on it, she also had her white star earrings. Dick was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a navy-blue dress shirt on over it, unbuttoned. And man, did he look amazing in Wally’s eyes.

“Okay.” Only when Mike started to talk did Wally attention go back to where it was supposed to be. “We need to find whoever did this to Kara and punch him repeatedly until he reverses whatever spell he put on her, and I get to punch him first.”

“Okay Mike, I know that you are angry, but um, why exactly are you here?” Roy asked.

“Yeah, why were you even with her? I thought that you two broke up.” Donna said trying to give Mike a hard time as she walked over to Roy. Donna knew that even if the two were not together anymore, he was still an active hero and still cared deeply for Kara.

“Shh…” Mike motioned with his hand to his lips to try and get the questions to stop.

With that said Garth thought that it would be best to speak up for some reason. “I tell you what, I know enough not to mention the break-up between Wally and uh-”

“Garth.” Dick said trying to stop him from making everything more awkward.

“Sorry.”

“Look, hey, whatever’s going on between me and Kara, I cannot leave her like this, okay? I need to get her back.” Mike said with more desperation in his voice.

“We will, I promise.” Wally at this point was just trying to focus on anything other than Dick.

“So, what happened to her?” Dick asked.

“Apparently an alien prisoner escaped from somewhere and found us. When we tried to stop him, he did something to her, put her in some kind of coma.” Garth explained.

“And then he disappeared.” Mike finished.

“Okay, but if he is an alien prisoner, why would he come to Earth?” Dick asked, not being able to make the connection.

“Well, we believe for Kara and for you.” Garth said looking over at Wally.

“Me? Why?” Wally asked confused.

“We don’t know.” Mike replied. “But his last words before he disappeared were about finding the fastest man alive.”

“And you did surpassed Barry in speed almost a year ago.” Lilith added.

“So, what else can you tell us about this guy?” Wally asked Garth.

“Not much. It’s like he just materialized out of thin air.”

“You mean like this clown just did?” Roy asked pointing at the computer monitor.

Wally looked at the screen and there was a man looking at the camera, like he was waiting for someone to show up. “I gotta go.” With that he whooshed out of the room.

Lilith seeing that Wally left and that everyone else went to go check on Kara went over to Eliza. “Elizabeta.”

“It’s just Eliza.” She tried to correct, but Lilith didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

“I understand what you’ve been through. Stuck in the Speed Force, things you saw I get it. I also know that sometimes, the old adage is true. When you get bucked from the horse, best thing you can do is get right back on the damn thing and ride, Elizabeta. Ride!” After she finished Eliza whooshed away to follow Wally.

Wally, in his red uniform, got to the room that the strange man was in. He was sitting down like he was waiting for him to show up.

“Hello, Wally West-Allen.”

“How do you-”

“Know your name?” He scoffs. “I know a lot of things. And I can do a lot of things too.” Just then Eliza came into the room in her purple uniform. “Whoa-ho-ho Eliza Allen made it here too. This is exciting. It’s good of you to join the party, Trajectory. I’m happy to have you.”

“What do you want with Supergirl?” Eliza asked him, with a bit of hesitance in her voice.

“Same thing that I want with both of you. To teach you all a lesson.” Right when the strange alien finished saying that, he zoomed out of the chair he was previously sitting in passed by Wally and tackled Eliza who ended up in the hallway.

“Is that all you got Trajectory? I mean, you look a little scared.” The alien mockingly said to her.

Wally tried to run and get the guy, because no one treated his sister like that after everything that she went through, but before he could do anything he was grabbed by the throat. “And your too slow.” Then with the grip that he had on Wally’s throat he picked him up and threw him on the ground making Wally groan. “Nighty-night, Flash.” He said as his eyes started to glow blue, knocking out Wally.

Everything goes black and slowly Wally hears piano music and then singing.

\--------------------------------------

_“Moon…”_

“What the Hell?” Wally asked himself looking around. His clothes were different now, he was wearing a suit, like a suit that you would see someone wear at a fancy party in the 50s, or you know his definition of fancy.

_“…river, wider than a mile_

_I’m crossing…”_

“Kara?” She was wearing a nice-looking dress that had the feel of a singer in an old timey club.

_“you in style someday_

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you’re goin’, I’m goin’ Your way_

_Two drifters, off to see the world…”_ Wally watches in awe of his friend singing up on stage. He hasn’t seen her sing like this in years.

_“There’s such a lot of world to see_

_We’re after the same Rainbow’s end, waitin’ ‘round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend…”_ Just then Kara finally noticed Wally in the crowd eyes widening slightly. Wally only gave a slight wave with a confused shrug. _“…moon river and me.”_ Once she was done singing everyone started to applaud.

A random lady turned around and looked at Wally. “What a singer, huh?” She asked him.

“Yeah.”

“Do you know her?”

“Yeah, I do.”

\--------------------------------------

After the little performance that Wally witnessed, he decided to go backstage to see if he could catch her. Just as he was entering backstage Kara was existing the stage. “Wally?”

“Hey!”

“Wally! It’s you, thank Rao! Oh, wait, it’s really you, right?” she asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, it’s really me, yeah.” He reassuringly responded.

“Good.”

“What is- where the hell are we? What’s going on?” Wally asked looking around a bit.

“I was hoping you could tell me or maybe explain to me why I just pulled an Audrey Hepburn and sang in a nightclub.”

“Maybe we’re dreaming?” Wally responded trying to find a solution.

“The same dream?”

“Yeah, that wasn’t… What’s the last thing you remember before you got here?”

“I was with Garth and Mike trying to contain an alien prisoner that had just appeared. He was weird. He has this, um, red-”

“Pocket handkerchief?” Wally finished.

“Yes!”

“I saw you at the Watch Tower. You were in a coma. Your boyfriend and Garth brought you to us.” Wally knew about their breakup, but as her best friend, it was his job to try and drive her crazy every chance he got.

“He is not my boyfriend.” Kara said with some malice in her voice. “He-he’s just a boy. Who is not my friend. He’s my nothing.”

“Okay.” Wally smiled knowing that this was the kind of response that he was going to get from her. ‘Awe it always feels so good to go and push her buttons.’ “All right, uh, well, whatever he is to you, said that this guy whammied you, and then he escaped. He showed up at the Watch Tower, I went after him to try to get him to wake you up-”

“And then you got whammied.” Kara finished.

“Yeah.”

“So, where are we?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, it could be a parallel dimension, or maybe just some elaborate illusion. We just need to figure a way out.” Wally said trying not to freak out.

“I guess I could click my heels together three times.” Kara said jokingly.

“Yeah.” Sadly, Wally didn’t pick up on the sarcasm.

“I was kidding.”

Wally just stared at her for a moment. “Okay, all right, well come on. Let’s go.” They existed backstage and went back to the main area. “You’re a really good singer, by the way. I mean I’ve heard you sing before, but it has been a good few years.”

“Hey, thanks. My brothers say that I put the ‘Kara’ in ‘karaoke.’”

“There you are!” A voice said that made them stop.

“Talia.”

“Who?” Both Kara and the woman asked.

“Talia al Ghul. Daughter of the head of the League of Assassins.” Wally whispered to Kara.

“The what of the what?” Kara asked because she honestly didn’t catch everything that he said.

“What the hell you talking about, kid? My name is Cuttie Moran, I own this club, and both of you work for me.”

“We what now?” Both Wally and Kara asked at the same time.

“I pay you to sing, not pepper me with questions. And I hope you got something better in your songbook than what you were belting out up there, blondie.”

“Hey! Don’t call me blondie.” Kara yelled getting offended.

“Yeah, only I can call here blondie, look, I don’t know who you are-” Wally was cut off from Cuttie pulling out a knife. “obviously you’re someone who’s quick with a knife.”

“You have to excuse my friend. He doesn’t think before he talks.” Kara said getting nervous about Wally saying something before thinking about it, which was something that he and every speedster, did a lot.

“Yeah, I had a cousin like that. I had to slit his throat too.” Cuttie explained. Wally and Kara, not knowing what to say, just smiled and nodded their heads. “Grady! Get these two set up. And nothing I’ve heard before. I want something original.” After that, she walked off.

Once she was gone and they deemed it safe to talk, Kara tried to be able to use any of her powers only to realize something. “Wally, I don’t have my powers.”

“Me neither.” Wally responded.

Just then another person, with a familiar face, walked up to them. “Chris! Chris, you’re here too?” Kara asked thinking that her brother also got whammied.

“Ah! Who’s Chris? The name is Grady. I tickle the keys around here. Say, you realize how she got the nickname _“Cuttie”_ , don’t you?”

“No.”

“Because she's cute at first, but then she like to CUT people.” Grady responded putting emphases on the word cut and making both Kara and Wally jump back a bit.

“Ha, you ask me, I think that she’s all talk.” Another voice said.

“Jason? Not Jason. Hello.” Wally now is trying to play along with whatever is going on.

The guy gave him a confused look before Grady cut in. “I pray that, one day, you do not find out how very, very wrong you are, Pablo. Now go do your job.”

“All right.” Pablo responded by smacking him in the chest with a towel that he had on his shoulder and then turning to the two that witnessed their little exchange. “You see, Grady doesn’t know this, but one day, I’m gonna be somebody. I’m gonna be somebody, and it’s gonna happen right there on that stage. You’ll see. I just need my one shot.” Pablo finished as he walked away.

“This is curiouser and curiouser.” Wally said as he looked at not Jason, or “Pablo”, walk away.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s like the “The Wizard of Oz.”

“Yeah.”

“And you were there, and you were there.” Kara said pointing at nothing in particular every time she said the word you.

“Except, it’s not really them. They’re all playing characters in a-”

“Musical.” They both finished.

“Wally, where are we.” Kara asked, now more worried than before.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you know what they say.” Suddenly the stage lights were turned on. “The show must go on!” Wally and Kara both turned around and saw that it was the weird alien guy. “Supergirl, I loved your rendition of ‘Moon River,’ such a beautiful song. You were a little flat in places, but I’m willing to let it slide just because you’re so cute.”

“Hold on.” Wally said trying to stop his babbling. “What did you do to us?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just put a little song in your heart.” The alien responded.

“Put a little… Why did you bring us here?” Wally was really losing his patience and wanted more of an explanation.

“I didn’t bring you anywhere. We’re inside your heads. You created this world. And we got lucky because it could have been a war movie or a space opera, but thanks to your love of musicals, with the countless times you watched, um, ‘Wizard of Oz’ with your adoptive parents and brothers.” He explained.

“How did you know that?” Kara asked now even more confused.

“And you, all those rainy nights watching Fred Astaire and Frank Sinatra with mom. Well, where else would we be?”

“Alright I’ve had it with your little games.” Kara said as she tried to throw a punch at the guy. The key word being tried.

Unfortunately, it went right through him. “Ooh! Swing and a miss. I didn’t tell you. I’m not really here. See, I’m out there in the real world. I think that I’m going to claim Central City as mine for the taking.”

“Ah. We’re gonna stop you.” Wally said signaling to both Kara and himself.

“Yeah!” Kara responded in agreeing with Wally.

“You’re welcome to try that. If you can get out of here.” The guy told them.

“How do we get out of here?” Kara was really hoping that they would get a legitimate answer.

“You’re in a movie musical. So, all you have to do is just follow the-”

“The Yellow Brick Road?” Kara interrupted getting slightly too excited.

“No, the script.” The alien guy responded with little to no amusement in his voice.

“Oh, yeah.” Kara deflated, realizing that made more sense than what she said.

“Script reaches the end of the plot, and presto chango, you get to go home. One little detail, though, I should mention, if you die in here, you die out there.”

“Lovely.” Wally said thinking about how this day just keeps on getting better and better.

“I’ve reached my limit with magical creeps.” Kara told Wally.

“In the meantime, I hope you’re both ready to get the rust off those pipes of yours.”

“We’re not singing for you!”

“No.”

“Uh, anymore, I mean.” Kara finished remembering that she had already sung a song.

“Come on now, maybe just one little fun opening number just to…” He threw off his jacket.

“Leave your jacket on.” Wally told him.

“Kick things off!” The alien guy finished.

“Where did it go?” Wally asked not seeing the jacket anywhere.

_“Think of your fellow man…”_

“Stop that.” Kara seriously told him.

“It’s not happening.” Wally confirmed what Kara said.

 _“Lend him a helping hand…”_ He sung as he made his way over to the piano that not Chris, or ‘Grady’, was sitting at.

“It’s not gonna work.”

“Yeah, we’re not singing!” Wally exclaimed trying to get it through this guy’s head.

_“Put a little love in your heart”_

_“You see it’s getting late_

_Oh, please don’t hesitate_

_Put a little love in your heart.”_ Grady started to sing as he played the piano.

Just then Pablo rode in on a serving cart. _“And the world…”_ Him just appearing kinda scared Kara a bit. _“…will be a better place_

_And the world will be a better place_

_For you…”_

_“…and me”_ Grady continued.

 _“You just wait…”_ Pablo started.

 _“…and see, yeah!”_ Grady finished.

_“If you want the world to know_

_We won’t let hatred grow_

_Put a little love in your heart.”_ Cuttie came out to sing.

_“And the world will be a better place_

_And the world will be a better place_

_For you…”_ The alien guy pointed to Grady to continue.

_“…and me.”_

_“You just wait…”_ Cuttie continued.

 _“…and see.”_ Pablo finished.

_“You better take a good look around_

_Oh, if you’re looking down_

_Put a little love in your heart”_ Grady sang.

 _“And the world will be a better place.”_ Pablo continued.

_“All the world will be a better place_

_For you…”_ Cuttie sang.

_“…and me_

_You just wait and see_

_Put a little love in your heart_

_Put a little love, put a little love_

_Put a little love in your heart_

_Put a little love in your heart_

_Put a little love in your heart_

_Put a little love_

_Put a little love in your heart.”_ All of them sang. Wally was kinda getting into the dance at this point.

 _“Come on and…”_ The strange man started.

 _“Put a little love in your heart.”_ They all finished. But when Wally and Kara looked around the weird alien guy was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’d he go?” Wally asked.

“I don’t know.” Kara responded.

“Come on, let’s find him.” Wally suggested. They went up the stairs of the building trying to find this guy with no luck.

“He’s gone.” Kara said as she looked around.

“Yup.” Was the only thing that Wally could think of to say in that moment.

“So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I guess we just do what he says, right? We have to figure out what the plot of the musical is, and we follow the story.” It was the best thing that Wally could think to be able to do, with that being their only clue.

“Okay, uh, so, what do we know so far?” Kara asked.

“We’re singers.”

“And apparently we work for a gangster.”

“Yeah, who wants us to perform for him. I mean, honestly, it’s pretty straightforward.” Wally said realizing the non-complexity of this musical.

“Right?”

“Yeah.”

But, of course, things could not be that easy, because out of the shadows appeared two guys with guns pointed at them. “Hello.” Wally said trying to make nice.

“Hi! I miss being bulletproof.” Kara told Wally in a panic.

“You’re coming with us.” Said one of the grunts.

“Says who?” Wally asked right before he got hit in the back of the head with a gun, knocking him out, by a guy that they did not notice was behind them.

“Says me.” Kara looked at the guy and saw that is was, just like the others, a different version of someone they knew. This time it being none other than Oliver Queen.

\--------------------------------------

(A/N: Ok so they never say during the episode the name of Martin Steins musical character, so you are going to be seeing a lot of just the “Not Oliver’s” whenever he talks. I’m sorry, not sorry.)

They were taken somewhere by these men and only after being there for a while did Wally start to wake up. “Wally, are you okay?” Kara asked quietly trying to see if her friend was indeed okay.

“Oh, please stop yelling.” Wally groaned as he finally started to wake up more.

“I’m not yelling.” Kara said in a whisper, just like how she said her previous question.

Wally now realizing that they were no longer in the same place that they were before starts to look around. “Wait, where are we?”

“I don’t know.”

“All right, well, I’m sure that everyone that was at the Watch Tower is working on getting us out of this.” Wally said trying to reassure Kara.

“Yeah I’m glad that the team is rounded up to help.” Kara said trying to keep quiet.

Feeling the tension in Kara’s voice, Wally tried to see if he could try and get Kara to talk about it some more. Maybe even try and get her to come to an understanding. “Mike seems like he still really cares about you.”

At that comment Kara scoffs. “Mike only cares about himself. If you don’t remember, he lied to me about who he really is for nine months. I can’t shake it. I thought it was gonna be something special like what you’ve had with Dick for all of these years.”

“That is… off track if you remember.” Wally said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kara tried to comfort him only now remembering everything that had recently gone down between them. “It’s just whenever I think of the perfect couple, you two always come to mind first. I forget that even a couple as perfect as you two, also has their problems.”

“I still can’t believe my reasoning for asking him to marry me. Thinking that I could change the future like that, what a stupid move.” Wally continued. “He deserves better than me.”  
“Your heart was in the right place Wally; you have to remember that. Also, you two were made for each other, no matter how badly either of you screw up you will always have each other’s backs. Honestly, what you two have is so special and so pure and full of love that I can’t see either of you with anyone else. It’s like one of those impossible things that I know the universe would never allow.” Kara tried to reassure him.

“I love him Kara, more than anything, but I was trying to change the future. Then I pushed him away so I could focus on saving him, and everything is just a mess now. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to fix our future and be able to save him at the same time.” Kara hummed in understanding to what Wally was saying. “Everything’s so simple when I’m running.”

“Or flying.” Kara added.

“Shut up! Both of you.” Not Oliver yelled finally having enough of the nonsense that these people were talking about.

“Oliver?” Wally asked finally seeing who it was that captured them.

“Who, who’s Oliver?” He asked.

“Right.” Wally said to himself, remembering that the people that they see here are not actually the people that they know.

Suddenly the door opens and in comes someone that looks exactly like Bruce Wayne. “This them?” The man that looked like Bruce asked the guy that looked like Oliver.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm. Do you know who I am?” Not Bruce asked as he approached Wally and Kara.

“Not Bruce Wayne, I’m guessing.” Wally responded with just a pinch of fear in his voice.

“Digsy. Digsy Foss. I run this town.” He said in a stern voice.

“So, you’re the mayor?” Kara asked trying to find the logic to all of this.

“Heh. The mayor may have gotten the votes, but I got the power.” Digsy started to step closer to the two. “I got a situation that you two are gonna help me with.”

“We would love to help you with it.” Wally said in a voice that was very agreeable, mostly cause he knows how scary Bruce can be after all his time with Dick, whether or not this is him, he is still scary in his eyes.

“Really love to.” Kara agreed with Wally in every aspect of the fear that someone that looked like Bruce Wayne could portray.

“My son, Miles, he’s missing.” He held up his hand and one of his lackies brought him a picture. “Last he was seen; he was heading into Cuttie Moran’s place. Have you seen him in there?” He handed then picture to Wally and when him and Kara looked at it, it was a black and white picture of Dick.

Wally stared at the picture for a bit. “Miles did you say?”

“Yeah. Why?” Digsy asked.

“We haven’t seen him.” Wally responded.

“I haven’t seen him.” Kara repeated, because at this point that was all she was capable of doing.

“He’s the only thing that is good and decent about my life. If anything happened to him, this town will run red with blood.”

“Starting with yours.” Not Oliver finished.

Now more nervous than before, because they didn’t have their powers, so that threat was more probable. “We wouldn’t want that now, right? So, um, how can we help you?” Wally asked trying to keep his cool.

“You two sing for Cuttie.” Digsy more stated than questioned.

“We sure do.” Kara responded

“Yes, we do.” Wally also responded feeling nervous.

“You could poke around and see if you can find him.” Wally slowly nodded his head as Digsy continued. “So, are you gonna do this for me?”

Kara started to laugh nervously before turning to Wally, kinda using her hand to cover her mouth a bit. “What do we do?”

“Follow the script.” Wally whispered back.

“Hey!” Digsy raised his voice to get their attention.

“Hey. We’re gonna find him, sir.” Wally told not Bruce, mostly trying to get through this scene alive, because he could tell that the goons that were here with them all had some form of a gun on them. Kara nodded to that response looking at Digsy.

“Good.”

With that all said and done they were let go and made their way back to Cuttie’s place to try and find Miles. They got a wardrobe change and got period appropriate wear for when someone goes out.

They then got led up the stairs by not Jason and make it to the apartment that ‘Miles’ is supposedly staying in. “Okay. This is the place. Apartment 4B.” Pablo stated.  
“This is where we can find Dick?”

“Miles.” Kara corrected Wally.

“Miles, right.”

“Yeah, he’s in there, all right. Now, you two listen to me. Don’t you go telling anyone I showed you this.” Pablo told them.

“Oh, yeah, we promise.” Wally tried to reassure him. Kara just nodded her head.

“Word to the wise. You go digging around in this dirt, you might not like what you find.” Pablo said before he walked away.

“Okay.” Wally responded to that slightly confused. Both him and Kara looked back to see Jason walk away.

“Okay, so remember, “Kara said trying to get back on track, “he might look like Dick, but he is not Dick.”

“I know. This is gonna be weird.” Wally told Kara in a way that sounded like he did not want to be dealing with this right now.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I’m glad we haven’t seen someone that looks like Mike. I’d probably just punch him in the face for the fun of it.” Kara explained too Wally.

Right before they were able to knock on the door, they heard a scream come from the other side. “Oh, my God!”

“That’s him.” Wally started to get worried at this point. “Sounds like he’s in trouble. Here, stand back, I’m gonna kick the door in.”

“You stand back, I’ll kick the door in.” Kara told him pushing him back slightly.

“Well, I didn’t mean, like, a gender thing. I just wanted to kick it in-” Wally started to ramble.

“Wally.”

“All right, together. Okay? One, two-”

“Three!” Kara yelled as they both kicked open the door. The look into the room and just see something that they never thought that they would ever have to see. Two people that looked a lot like Dick and Mike were making out on the couch.

“What the hell is going on?” Wally asked kind of in shock as both he and Kara made their way into the room.

‘Dick’ and ‘Mike’ got up off the couch, trying to fix themselves up a bit. “All right, you caught us.” Not Dick told them looking away slightly.

“We’re in love.” Not Mike stated looking directly at them.

“Ugh, gross.” Kara said mostly to herself as she started to look away and really wanting to burn her eyes out. Meanwhile Wally could not look away for the life of him, very much so transfixed with the sight in front of him.

\--------------------------------------

Back in the real world both Wally and Kara were hooked up to medical equipment seemingly in comas. Dick and Eliza were by Wally while Mike was by Kara, everyone else was kind of scattered around the room.

“Guys, we have a problem. Well, another problem.” Lilith started. “The Speed Force levels in Wally’s cells have been severely depleted, as have the amount of solar radiation in Kara’s body.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Garth asked.

“They’re being drained. The guy who did this to them, I think he’s stealing their powers.” Lilith explained. With all that being said, Dick and Mike started to get more worried.

They then get an alert from the computer system and it shows that the strange guy, that did this to Wally and Kara, was using their powers to get into a bank.

“We gotta bring him in.” Mike said looking at the screen.

“No, not we, me.” Eliza told them. “I’m the reason Wally got whammied.”

“We win and lose as a team. Now I know that we may not be the team that you’re used to fighting with but we’re coming with you.” Roy told Eliza as he pointed to Garth, Donna, and himself.

“You do not have to take responsibility for something that you could not have predicted. We are here and we are going to save our friends.” Donna stated.

“Guys!” Lilith panicked running into the monitor room. “Wally and Kara’s vitals are all over the place.”

“Let’s go.” Eliza told them.

They Zetaed to Central City as close as they could to the bank that was being robbed. “All right.” Garth started.

“Hello friends!” The strange man told them as he started to exist the bank with a duffle bag. “Trajectory. Oh, I’m so glad you could join the party. I’m such a huge fan of your work, but I have to say, recently, your work’s been a bit off. You know what I’m talking about? I think maybe it’s just that you’re a little scared from what happened in the Speed Force. Is that it?”

“No.” Eliza calmly told him. “And I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Prove it.” He said as he whooshed away using Wally’s powers. Eliza, seeing this, followed the strange guy, trying to catch him.

“All right guys, it seems as if they’re headed towards 4th and Aspen.” Dick told his team through coms from the Watch Tower.

“Got it.” Roy responded as they made their way back to the Zeta tubes. Appearing a little bit ahead from where the speedsters were supposed to show up. They were ready to attack, but they forgot to account for Supergirl’s powers. The guy went from running to flying. Donna went after him, because she was the only one there that could fly.

“All right guys how about a little one two three combo? Roy and I will restrain him and then Donna will hit him hard. Eliza be ready to do the same thing on the ground level.” Garth explained to them.

“Copy.” Everyone replied.

Roy and Garth waited for the right opportunity to release their grappling arrow and water manipulating magic to catch the strange guy. Once they had his legs, Donna delivered a blow to the guy that sent him to the ground. As he was getting up Eliza showed up and delivered another blow to the guy that knocked him out.

Eliza jogged up to him laughing realizing that they could help Wally and Kara now. “Nighty night.”

\--------------------------------------

“Hey, who are you? Your names, now.” The guy man who looked like Mike asked getting more in front of the guy who looked like Dick, kind of like he was protecting him from people that could possibly harm him.

“I’m Kara. This is Wally. We’re singers at your mom’s nightclub.” Kara responded annoyed.

“Yeah, Miles, your dad thinks you’ve been kidnapped.” Wally explained to them as to why they were here.

“Well, clearly he’s mistaken.” Miles responded.

“He really wants you to come home.” Kara tried to convince him.

“Listen, I am never going back there.” Miles said with some attitude. As the guy that looked like Mike agreed with that statement.

“Why not? There’s no place like home.” Kara hesitantly said, and then received a slight judgmental look from Wally for her word choice.

“Tommy Moran is my home.” Miles told them walking up to Tommy and putting his arms on his shoulder. When Wally saw this, jealousy became very present on his face. He really wanted to punch Mike in that smug face of his.

“And besides, if our parents ever caught wind of this, they’d go to war. It’d be the end of more than just us, huh?” Tommy explained to them.

“Yeah, Tommy’s right.” Miles agreed. “Our parents hate each other. Out love is forbidden.”

“This is just like West Side Story.” Wally whispered too Kara.

“I was thinking more Fantasticks.” Kara responded.

“Look, the point is we ain’t telling nobody nothing. And neither are you, capisce?” Miles more told them than asked them.

“Capisce?” Kara tried to say the word, but it was lost on her. Never of hearing Dick use that word before.

“Can you give us a second?” Wally asked grabbing Kara and taking a few steps back in order to be able to talk more privately.

“Sure.” Miles told them hesitantly as he looked them over.

“Okay, look, he says we need to follow the script.” Kara nodded. “We’re in a musical. So, I think if we convince them to tell their parents that they’re in love, maybe that’ll get us out of here.” Wally explained thinking that this was the best logic that they were going to get, you know, while being in a musical.

“And back home to being single, yay.” Kara stated sarcastically.

“At least we’ll be single together.” Wally tried to look on the bright side.

“Has saying that ever made anyone feel better?” Kara questioned.

“Debatable.” With all of that said they turn back to Miles and Tommy.

Kara clears her throat to get those two to pay attention, because they were getting… distracted. “Okay, so look, your parents aren’t perfect, right?” Wally started.

“Love isn’t perfect.” Kara added.

“No, but you can’t let your love for somebody cause you to be afraid of what might happen. You gotta take the good with the bad, no matter what. And that includes telling your parents how you two feel about each other.” Wally told them hating himself for actually telling Dick to go for a someone that was not him, even if it was not his version of Dick, it still hurt.

Miles and Tommy looked at each other for a second, taking in everything that we said to them. “All right, you make a convincing argument.” Miles told them with a smile on his face.  
“You do.” Tommy agreed.

“We’ll do it. We’ll tell them about us, right?” Miles asked Tommy, who nodded in response.

“Well, we should go now. Gee, thanks kid.” Tommy told Wally as he grabbed his and Miles coats and helping Miles into his coat. Miles thanked him and then they left. The entire time this happened, both, Kara and Wally just had shocked looks on their faces.

“Okay, uh, convincing people in musicals to do stuff is, really easy.” Kara stated still in shock.

“Yeah.” Wally agreed. “Let’s hope getting out of one is just as easy.”

\--------------------------------------

“Digsy! He’s back!” Not Oliver said getting Digsy to stop playing the piano and get up from where he was. He himself went up to Miles and embraced him in a hug.

“Thank God you’re safe.” Digsy told Miles as he also got a hug.

“Oh, of course I’m safe. Wally and Kara told me that you sent them to find me.” Miles explained.

“We were concerned.” Not Oliver told him with some worry in his voice.

“Dads’, there’s no reason to be concerned.” Miles tried to reassure them.

“Dads’?” Wally questioned.

“You got a problem with that?” Both older men stated at the same time looking at him. Even Miles turned around and gave him a stare.

“No.” Wally said trying to sound calm, but maybe over playing it a bit. “I love musicals, so.” After saying that he realized that he could have said something about his own sexuality instead of what came out of his mouth.

“Okay.” Miles responded not really knowing how that information would help, but then decided to just ignore that and turn back to his Dads’. “Look, Dads’, there’s something that I need to tell you.” Both of his Dads’ looked at him waiting for him to continue. “I’m in love.” He finally told them with a big smile on his face.

Both men turned and gave each other a look. Digsy then put on a fake smile and asked his son, “Who is the, uh, the lucky person?” He knew that his son didn’t really care about gender so it really could be anyone.

“Um.” Miles got nervous at this point and turned around to look at Wally. Wally gave him a reassuring nod and Miles turned back around to face his Dads again. “Tommy Moran.”

“You, you mean Cuttie Moran’s kid?” Not Oliver questioned him in even more shock then he was before, Digsy just turned around and started to walk away.

“Dad, look, we’re in love.” Miles tried to defend himself.

“The hell you are.” Digsy turned around and yelled at his son.

“He’s a hooligan!” Not Oliver started to exclaim. “His Father’s a hooligan. His mother is-”

“Hey!” Digsy stopped him. “Not in front of the kid.” Then he turned to Miles. “And you’re not loving that boy.”

\--------------------------------------

“Have you lost your mind? He is the son of my enemy. Digsy Foss is a dirty, rotten scoundrel, and the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Cuttie yelled at her son.  
“Mom, if you just let me explain.” Tommy started.

“There’s nothing to explain Tommy.” She took a deep breath. “I knew that you were keeping something from me. I never imagined it was something like this!”

\--------------------------------------

“He isn’t your little boy anymore.” Wally started to explain having seen enough. Both men turned to give him a look. “Well, he isn’t.” He continued as he saw that he now had everyone’s attention. “He’s an incredibly brave, capable man. One look, and you can see that. And he wants to be with him. No matter how scared he was to tell you, no matter how dangerous it is to be with him, all that matters is, they’re together.” Wally was coming to the realization that this was his situation with Dick. “And when you find a love like that, well you gotta hold on to it. No matter who’s trying to stop you. That’s clear to me now.”

\--------------------------------------

“I think that you’re being a little tough on your son.” Kara told Cuttie.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, it’s obvious why he didn’t tell you right away. I mean, look at the way you’re reacting.” Kara, just like Wally, was slowly started to realize that this was the same situation that she was in with Mike. “Maybe if you just listen and, and hear his reasons and try to see things from his point of view, maybe, maybe you’d understand why he didn’t tell you before now.” Kara finished kinda looking at Tommy but thinking of Mike.

\--------------------------------------

(AN: It was way to difficult to be able to separate this song into the two different setting, so just keep in mind that Wally, Miles, Digsy and Not Oliver, lol, are in one place and Kara, Tommy and Cuttie are in another place)

“Baby boy, it’s just you don’t understand what it means to be a father.” Digsy told Miles.

“Miles, my boy, we’ve always taken care of you. We just want you to be happy.” The guy that looked like Oliver said.

Out of no where one of the lackies started to play the guitar.

Then Digsy, the guy that looked like Bruce Wayne, started to sing. _“Velvet, I can wish you_

_For the collar of your coat_

_And fortune smiling all along your way_

_But more I cannot wish you_

_Than to wish you find your love_

_Your own true love this day,”_ Seeing this happen, Wally just had to sit down to be able to take it all in.

_“Mansions, I can wish you_

_Seven footmen all in red_

_And calling cards upon silver tray_

_But more I cannot wish you_

_Than to wish you find your love_

_Your own true love this day,”_ Not Oliver continued singing. Wally was having a field day seeing all of this happen. He turned around to see if the lackies were watching all of this happen, but then realized that he was not going to get a reaction out of them and just continued to watch the two men sing.

_“Standing there_

_Gazing at you.”_ They both sang.

 _“With the sheep’s eye.”_ Not Oliver began.

 _“And a licorice tooth.”_ Digsy finished.

_“Music, I can wish you_

_Merry music while you’re young_

_And wisdom when your hair has turned gray_

_But more I cannot wish you_

_Than to wish you find your love_

_Your own true love this day,”_ Cuttie sang.

 _“With a sheep’s eye.”_ Both Digsy and Not Oliver sang.

_“And a licorice tooth_

_And the strong arms_

_To carry you away,”_ All three of them sang. _“And the strong arms to carry you away.”_ Slowly the guitar stopped, and the song was over. Wally got up and started to clap, but then realized that no one else was clapping, so he stopped before he could embarrass himself further.

“Thanks for telling us the truth baby boy.” Digsy happily told his son.

“I love you both so much.” Miles told them kind of tearing up.

“We love you.” Both men replied and then kissed his head.

Miles, ecstatic with how everything went, happily squealed and then ran off.

“Thanks.” Digsy said looking over at Wally.

Wally, feeling completely awkward at this point in the situation only gave a short reply. “Okay.” Then he also left.

“So, what do you want to do?” Not Oliver asked.

Digsy sighed. “Gather up the boys. We’re going to was.”

“I had a feeling.” Not Oliver nodded, knowing that would be the answer.

\--------------------------------------

“I appreciate your honesty, son.” Cuttie told her son.

“Thanks mom.”

“Come here.” She wrapped her arms around Tommy and embraced her son and then started to walk away. When she was a good enough distance away from Tommy and Kara, she turned to one of her lackies. “Get the boys. We are going to war.

\--------------------------------------

Back in the real-world Dick and Mike decided to pay a little visit to the prisoner that everyone else brought back.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the two people I was hoping would visit me the most.” The strange, but well-dressed man that started this all, said with many hand gestures.

“Fix them. Now.” Dick told him.

“I’m Sorry. I can’t.” He said with a smile on his face, like he was enjoying this situation that he caused.

“If you ever want to get out of that cell, that’s exactly what you’re gonna do.” Mike demanded.

He started to chuckle. “You don’t get it. You don’t understand, big guy. That’s just not how it works. My powers don’t work that way.”

“What do you mean? You’re the one who did this to them.” Mike questioned him now growing confused.

“Yes, but they are the only ones that are in control of what happens to them now, as are the two of you.” He said as he pointed to both Mike and Dick.

“Us? What does that mean?” Dick asked, sharing Mike’s confusion.

“How much do you love him, Dick?” Dick narrowed his eyes at him thinking about everything that had recently happened. “And you, Mike, how much do you love her?” Mike kinda just looked away from him. “So, the question is: is that strong enough to save them? You want Kara and Wally back from the world they’re in, you can go get them yourselves. You have that power.”

“How?” Both Dick and Mike asked at the same time.

“Ah, I can’t tell you. Sorry, you gotta figure it out yourself. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna just chill in this wonderfully decorated little cell of yours.” He started to look around the cell as, both, Dick and Mike started to leave. “Bye guys! Good luck. Love will find a way. You can do it. Power of love and all that.”

\--------------------------------------

“What do we do now? We got, we got Miles and Tommy to tell their parents that they’re in love.” Wally asked Kara, now back in the dressing room.

“Which, I know we’re in a musical and everything, but seeing Mike in love with someone else was-”

“It was hard to watch. I know.” Wally finished Kara’s thought, he too did not like seeing Dick be with someone else. “Anyway, I mean, what are we supposed to do? What do you think this Music Meister needs us to do now?”

Kara was about to answer when Grady, the guy that looked like Chris, came in through the door. “Ah, there you are! You two ready?”

“Ready for?” Wally asked not knowing what they were supposed to be ready for.

“For rehearsal, you dolt. Mrs. Moran told me that you got more songs in your repertoire.

“Huh?”

Kara got up quickly realizing what they needed to do. “We have to finish the musical.”

“Yeah.” Wally whispered to her in response.

“Um? Do you happen to know anything original?” Kara asked Grady remembering that Cuttie said that she wanted something original.

“As a matter of fact.” Grady started to adjust his tie. “I’ve been working on something all day.” He then sat down at the piano.

“Wow. Things really are easier in musicals.” Wally surprisingly told Kara.

“Yeah.” She agreed. They then both walked over to the piano.

Grady started to play the piano, and then Wally realized that he would have to come up with something to start singing. “All right.

_At times like these_

_When life is getting me down_

_And the world seems like it’s gonna end-ship?”_ Kara shrugged. _“There’s at least one power_

_That we both still have_

_And that’s the power of-”_

_“Friendship?”_ Grady pointed to Kara, liking the rhyme that she gave.

_“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was gonna say.”_

_“Yeah, it’s an easy rhyme.”_ The music started to pick up again.

 _“I’m your super friend.”_ Wally started to dance, and Kara started to laugh. _“Your super friend_

_I’ll be there in the nick of time_

_If you’re ever in a spot”_

Kara also started to dance _“And if you’re not there in time_

_You can just go back in time_

_And give it another shot!”_

They stopped dancing for a second. “You know I’m not supposed to do that.”

“Oh, yeah.” Kara said realizing that yeah maybe that isn’t the best idea.

Wally did a little spin and then pointed to Kara. “Sing!”

_“I’m your super friend_

_Super friend,”_

_“When you need a compliment_

_I can rattle off a dozen._ For instance, I have to say, I’m not impressed. By your more famous cousin.”

“Thank you! No one ever says that. People always see the guys and not the girl that can handle herself just as well.”

“Gender stereo types. What are you gonna do?” They both got up and went to the center of the room. Kara grabbed two hats and tossed one to Wally. They then popped them open and continued to dance.

_“I’m your super friend_

_Super friend,”_ They both sang.

_“When it comes to buddies, pal, you’re the best!”_

_“I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest,”_ He got down on one knee and handed Kara the hat he had in his hands.

 _“If you’re ever sad, I’ll bring you flowers,”_ Kara set the hats down on a chair behind her are Wally stood up next to her.

_“And you can list soprano as one of your powers,”_

_“If you’re ever broke,”_

_“I’ve got the cash.”_

_“On my couch,”_ They both sat down on a couch that is in the dressing room.

_“You’re welcome to crash.”_

_“And if you ever need a hand,”_

_“I’ll be there in a flash.”_

“Wally!”

“That was funny.” Kara got up and dragged Wally up.

They were now on-stage wearing fancier clothes, Wally in a tuxedo and Kara in a long beautiful golden dress. _“I’m your super,_

_That has a double meaning_

_Friend.”_ They both finished singing and Wally was holding Kara in a dip. The applause starts and people cheer.

Outside of Moran’s place you could see Cuttie Moran existing the club and making her way to her car with two of her lackies.

“Hello, my friend.” Cuttie turns around and sees Digsy Foss and his crew. “It will be a cold day in hell before our son marries any son of yours.”

“Like he said.” Digsy’s husband repeats. “A cold, cold day.”

“Huh. You took the words right out of my mouth.” She then pulls out a gun and starts to shoot at Digsy’s gang and then goes for cover.

Digsy and his men take out their guns and start to shoot at Cuttie and her lackies, also trying to find cover.

Inside of the club, both Wally and Kara hear the gun shots that are being fired. “Come on.” Wally tells Kara as they make their way out of the club.

Cuttie is trying to get inside of her car, continuing to shoot her gun.

Wally runs out in the middle of this gun fight and tries to get them to stop this ridicules fighting. “Stop!” Digsy shoots his gun and hits Cuttie and one of her guys and they both go down, but right as she got hit, she shoots her gun by accident and it hits Wally right in the chest. Cuttie’s remaining guy kept on shooting his gun and hit Digsy twice.

Wally was on the ground, losing blood very quickly. “Wally!” Kara shouted as she ran out of the building, only to find him on the ground with a gunshot wound. “Oh, my God. Agh!” Before she could do anything to be able to help him one of Digsy’s men, that was still in the fight, kept on shooting, trying to get Cuttie’s last man, but ended up shooting Kara in the stomach, making her go down.

\--------------------------------------

Back in the real world, both, Wally and Kara were both seizing on the hospital beds that they were on. The heart monitors that were attached to them were going haywire. They were groaning and grunting in pain, but they were still not awake.

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked as he ran into the room with everyone else.

“I think we’re losing them.” Lilith responded making her way to both of them to see if there is anything that she could do.

“Can you stop it?” Garth asked.

“Not if I don’t know why.”

“What are we gonna do?” Eliza asked looking like she was close to tears. Donna hugging her close.

“Um.” Dick looked to Mike and remembered what Music Meister told them. “We need to go to whatever world they’re in.”

“How are we gonna do that?” Roy questioned.

“Look, he said, if we loved them enough that we could save them, wherever they are. Lilith, you can mentally take us there.” Dick told her, it really being the only option.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that, especially under all of the stress that their minds are under right now. We may do more harm then good.” Lilith tried to explain.

“It’s not like we have many options right now, we may lose them if you don’t try.” Dick told her. “You sent me into the Speed Force. You sent Wally and Eliza into the future. You can do this too.”

“Are you sure that you should be doing this?” Garth asked Lilith.

“Dick is right, we do not have much of a choice right now.” She made her way over to the heads of the two beds. “Okay, Dick, Mike, come on, just grab on to my shoulders. Let’s hope this works.”

\--------------------------------------

“Wal-Wally.” Kara tried to say, but her voice kept on getting cut off, cause of the loss of blood.

“Kar...” Wally could barely say her name, because he was on the verge of passing out.

Dick and Mike suddenly appeared on the street that Wally and Kara were laid out on.

“Wally!”

“Kara!”

They both run up to them and kneel by their respected partner.

“Hey, hey, it’s me. It’s Dick, I’m here. Hi.” His voice was in a panic trying to find a way to stop the blood that is coming out of the wound on Wally’s chest.

“Stay with me. I’m gonna get you out.” Mike told Kara as he grabbed her face, trying to get her to stay awake.

“There’s no time.” Kara whispered reaching out to Mike with her bloodied hand.

“We have to go. We have to get them out!” Mike said turning to Dick.

This was not the first time that Dick had seen Wally get shot, but what was throwing him off was that he wasn’t healing like he normally would be. The situation was bringing tears to his eyes. “Come on, Wally. Wally! No!” Wally looked as if he was about to accept death, his eyes were glassy, and he could not focus on anything.

“I’m so sorry I lied to you.” Mike told Kara, he knew that if these were his final moments with the woman that he loved, he did not want her leaving hating him.

“I forgive you.” Kara barely whispered before gasping because of her injury.

“I love you.” Wally whispered to Dick, eyes starting to close.

“No, Wally, Wally, you’re gonna be okay. No. I love you.” Dick whispered back to Wally before bending down and kissed him.

Mike, hearing that Kara forgave him in her final moments, bent down and kissed her.

\--------------------------------------

“Dick?” Wally asked as he got up.

“Hey.”

“Mike?” Kara asked.

“Hi.”

“They’re back!” Roy exclaimed raising his hands in the air. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief, seeing there teammates up again and out of the red.

Wally and Kara both started to sit up and take the wires that were on them off. “Bravo! Round of applause! Standing O. That was so good!” Wally and Kara finished sitting up and just looked at the guy with confused expressions. “I loved it. That was a hell of a show. And you two,” He gestured to Dick and Mike, “I guess your love really was strong enough after all. Beautiful.”

“Man, how did you get out of the cell?”

“Roy, do you really think that cell is gonna just like, hold me?”

“No, I’m sorry what’s going on? Why did you do this to us?” Wally asked pointing to Kara and himself.

“I did it because, I believe in the good guys.” Now everyone was really confused. “I told you when we first met. It was to teach all of you a lesson. Cause I see everything, and I saw two people, with two broken hearts.”

“So, the lesson was?”

“Love, Supergirl. Love is about letting yourself be saved. It’s not just about saving other people. even if you are superheroes.” At first, it all sounded cheesy, but after he explained it, they all began to understand. “Anyway, I’m sorry that I had to, like, mess with you a little bit. I was just trying to get you to play the game, do the song and dance.”

“Are you, like, from another Earth or universe, or something?” Garth asked not really believing that this guy could be real.

“Yeah, you, you wouldn’t even begin to understand where I come from.” He then started to walk away.

“Wait, I’m sorry. That’s it? You’re just gonna teach somebody else a lesson?” Wally asked just growing more and more confused about everything that happened.

“Yeah that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” Wally only nodded his head to that response. _“Think of your fellow man_

_Lend him a helping hand_

_Put a little love in your heart.”_ Then in a quiet chuckle, he disappeared.

No one really cared that the crazy Music Meister guy was gone. Everyone was more relived that Wally and Kara were awake and okay. Kara and Mike put their foreheads together as a sign of affection. Dick hugged Wally’s side and Wally put his arm around Dick, still confused about everything.

\--------------------------------------

“Wait, so let me get this straight.” Jason laughed, now in the Watch Tower with Chris. “You got whammied by some guy named-”

“Music Meister.” Wally finished.

“Damn, Wally, I’d have paid good money to see you singing and dancing.” Jason stated while Chris just nodded his head having a smile plastered on his face.

“This just means that for the next all high school concert, we just have to have an alumni session.” Eliza told both Jason and Chris.

“And this is why you are my best friend.” Jason responded, hugging her for that most excellent of ideas.

“I still can’t believe that in this dream world I knew how to play the piano.” Chris said.

“Out of everything that was said, that is the part that is hard for you to believe.” Jason questioned him.

“Well, Wally is holding out on you because he has an amazing voice.” Kara told them. “I honestly forgot how good his voice was, it has been a while since we’ve sung together.”

“The last time we sung together was when you were still in high school together, three years ago.” Wally teased Kara.

“Of course, Kara can sing. Her name is Supergirl and I remember all of those shows.” Eliza said.

“Wait, you guys sang together in high school?” Jason questioned still on that point. “How have we not made a GIF of that?” The second question was more to himself than anyone else.

“Come on Jason, let’s go to your place, and I can show both you and Eliza my nonexistent piano skills.” Chris said putting his arm around Jason’s shoulder and grabbing Eliza’s hand as they made their way to the Zeta Tubes.

“Well, we best be off too, I have to go make sure that DC is still in one piece since I left the kiddos in charge of the place.” Donna told everyone as she left.

“Same thing that she said, just replacing DC with Star and her kiddos with my disaster group of siblings.” Roy explained as he also made his way to the Zeta Tubes. Garth and Lilith then made their way to the medical wing to start cleaning up.

Wally went up to Kara and Mike to talk to her, before they also left. “How are you guys doing?”

“Yeah, I think we’ll be okay. Although, if you lie to me again, I will drop a mountain on you.” Kara told Mike.

“Wow, you mean figuratively?”

“No, I mean geologically.” Kara smiled up at Mike.

“Okay.” Mike confirmed with her and then gave her a nice kiss on the lips. During this entire exchange, Wally just had a smile on his face, happy that his friends were happy again.

Kara then turned back to Wally. “What about you guys?” Kara asked referring to Dick and himself.

“We’ll see.” Was the only thing that Wally could say.

\--------------------------------------

Wally and Dick made their way back to the apartment that they shared together in Central when they were engaged. They walked through the front door, Dick made his way fully into the apartment, while Wally kinda lingered by the front door.

“You didn’t change anything when I moved in with Roy.” Wally said trying to break the ice.

“I, um, couldn’t being myself to do it.” Dick admitted. “You know, we’ve been through a lot all of these years that we have known each other, but, um getting stuck in a musical?” Wally started to laugh a little.

“Music Meister said that, you know, it could have been anything, that I created that world because-”

“You were watching them.” Dick finished his sentence. “Because of us.”

“My mom says that musicals have the power to make everything better.” Dick knew that Wally was talking about Iris.

“Did it work?” Dick asked.

Wally clears his throat and pull out his phone. He goes to his music and selects an instrumental song. He presses play and sets the phone down on the table and all you can hear is this piano music. In that moment he realized that he hasn't sung to Dick in such a long time. 'Nows as good a time as any.'

_“Can’t say how the days will unfold,_

_Can’t change what the future may hold_

_But, I want you in it_

_Every hour, every minute,”_ Wally now starts to make his way over to were Dick is sitting. _“This world can race by far too fast_

_Hard to see while it’s all flying past_

_But, it’s clear now,_

_When you’re standing here now_

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.”_ Wally stands Dick up and puts Dick’s arms around his shoulders and they sway a bit to Wally’s singing. _“All I want to do_

_Is come runnin’ home to you_

_Come runnin’ home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep runnin’ home to you_

_Keep runnin’ home_

_To you.”_ Wally backs up a bit and grabs Dick’s hand and leads him to the windowsill and has them sit down. _“And I could see it_

_Right from the start_

_Right from the start_

_That you would be_

_Be my light in the dark_

_Light in the dark_

_Oh, you gave me no other choice_

_But to love you.”_ Wally cresses Dick’s face as a sign of affection. _“All I want to do_

_Is come runnin’ home to you_

_Come runnin’ home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep runnin’ home to you_

_Keep runnin’ home_

_Home to you_

_Can’t say how the days will unfold.”_ Wally started to reach into the pocket in his jacket and pulled out the ring that he originally gave Dick the first time that he proposed. Dick brought his hand up to his mouth and just had a look of utter shock on his face. _“Can’t change what the future may hold_

_But I want you in it_

_Every hour, every minute.”_ Wally got down on one knee in front of Dick. “Richard Grayson-Wayne, I know that I’ve messed up before, and I know that I am not perfect. One thing I do know though, is that as long as I have you in my life, nothing else matters. I am going to fight for you, because you are my everything. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Dick barely whispered, overjoyed. Wally started to chuckle a bit. “Yes!” Dick said louder. Wally then slipped the ring on Dick’s finger and then they both got up and kissed while being in a tight hug.

Wally knew now that nothing was going to take his lightning rod away from him, he would make sure of that, because he was going to fight for his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!
> 
> I really put a lot of effort into writing this, it's been something that I have been wanting to do for along time and am very happy that is is completed and posted for all of you to see.
> 
> Please also know, to anyone that might be reading the Earth 25 Background Stories series, I am in the process of writing the next part, it's just that online school has been kicking my butt this week, but do not fear, it shall be out soon!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please leave a honest review, tell me what you thought and where I can improve, and leave a Kudos if you want to. AND if you enjoy this part make sure to bookmark or follow this series to be notified when knew parts are added.
> 
> Until next time lovelies!!! <3


End file.
